Friends
by Lezul
Summary: Six years ago- I was heading home when I saw a boy crying I walked over to him and asked, "Hello, I'm JJ. What's your name?" "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." The boy said. "Wow your that kid that's always being teased, I always thought that it was wrong of them to tease you like that." I said. "Really?" He asked excitedly. "Really." I said.


Six years ago-

I was heading home when I saw a boy crying I walked over to him and asked, "Hello, I'm JJ. What's your name?" "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." The boy said. "Wow your that kid that's always being teased, I always thought that it was wrong of them to tease you like that." I said. "Really?" He asked excitedly. "Really." I said.

Six years later-

I was in class and noticed Naruto wasn't there. "Oh no not again," I thought. Iruka Sensei just walked out a few minutes ago to find him, and now he's back and in trouble. "I'm at the end of my rope Naruto, you failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you got another chance, and your messing up again!" Iruka Sensei said. "Hmph!" Naruto replied. "Fine! Because you missed it Naruto… everyone will review the transformation jutsu." Iruka Sensei said. "Aw man" the class complained. "Alright Sakura here let's do it. Transform!" Sakura said. And she transformed into an exact copy of Iruka sensei. "Transformed into me… good." Iruka sensei said. "Yes I did it!" Sakura said. Her voice in her head said, "I kicked but!" "Sasuke did you see that!" she said. "Next, Sasuke Uchea." Iruka sensei said. "Uhhh… good" Iruka sensei said. I swear I didn't hear anything come out of his mouth. "Next Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka sensei said. "This is a total waste of time Naruto." One of the students said. "Yeah. We always pay for your screw ups." Inu agreed. "Like I care." Naruto replied. "Transform." Naruto said. I covered my eyes. That was one thing a kid should not see. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Gotcha ya with my sexy jutsu!" Naruto laughed. "Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" Iruka Sensei yelled. I slowly stalked Iruka and Naruto as they walked to the four Hokage's monuments, and then I decided to jump out and scare them. "Boo!" I yelled. The only one to react was Naruto. I laughed, and then I stopped when I saw the angry glare that I got from Iruka sensei when he was mad. "HA! HA!" Naruto laughed. "Got me this time!" "JJ, what did you do that for?" Iruka sensei asked. "I was bored. And it's always fun to scare Naruto." I stated. "Can I come with you?" I asked. "Sure." Iruka sensei said.

"This sucks. Loser." Naruto said. "You're not going home until you cleaned off every single drop of paint." Iruka sensei said. "So what! It's not like anyone be waiting at home for me!" Naruto said. "Naruto?" Iruka sensei said. Naruto looked up all mad. "What do you want now Sensei?" Naruto asked. "Well I was just thinking maybe after you cleaned all this up I could take you out for some ramen. The good stuff what do you think?" Iruka sensei asked Naruto. "Can I come to?" I asked. "Sure." Iruka sensei said. "The ramen will beat my mom's cooking." I said. We all laughed. "Now that's some serious motivation! I'll have this clean in no time!" He yelled. "Naruto? Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean you know who they are? Don't you?" Iruka sensei asked Naruto. "Course I do. Everybody knows, they were the greatest shinobe of their time right? The best of the best? Un defeated ninja champs? And the fourth Hokage's the one that saved the village from the nine tailed fox he was the most amazing." Naruto said. "Then why did you-"Iruka said before being interrupted mid-sentence by Naruto. "Because I'm going to be greater than any of them. Me, Naruto the next Hokage a ninja legend! Then everyone will stop dis respecting me and look up to me believe it" Naruto said. "When?" I stated. Naruto ignored my statement. "Uhhh by the way, I want to ask a little favor sensei?" Naruto said. "You want another bowl?" He guessed. Nope he mumbled. "I want to try on your head band. Come on please?" He asked eagerly. "Uhhh… Oh this? No way… You can only wear the leaf head band when you finally graduate from the academy and become a ninja. You've got to pass the test tomorrow." Iruka sensei said. "Then why is she wearing one, she didn't graduate from the academy yet?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. JJ?" Iruka asked. "Yes sensei?" I asked. "Why do you have a leaf head band?" Iruka asked. "It belonged to my father before he died. So I just wear it as a belt." I said. "That is so un cool." Naruto stated. "Hey! Is that why you took of your goggles?" Iruka laughed. "Uhhh… I want another bowl!" Naruto said. Iruka sensei and I laughed.

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on… the clone jutsu." Iruka sensei said. I heard Naruto complain because it was his worst technique. I heard him say "Clone jutsu!" and I heard them say "You Fail!" and teachers mumble something.

"Are you okay buddy?" I asked my friend. "I'm okay." He stated. We heard the others say to their parents that they are ninja now, and stuff like that. "I'll see you later Naruto!" I said. "Bye JJ!" He said. I left because I sensed Muskie Sensei coming.

I woke up at around 12:00 A.M. and heard Iruka sensei and the other sensei's in the village come and gather around the Hokage that was in front of my house. "Lord Hokage this is not just a prank, this is a serious crime" One said. "That scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first hokage secrets known to only our village." Another said. "If it falls into the wrong hands they can destroy our entire ways of life." Another said. "All right. Bring Naruto here at once." The hokage said.. "Sir" all of them said. And that's when I threw on my clothes and crawled out the window and began to chase after Iruka sensei. A few minutes later I caught up to him and hid behind a tree and saw that he found Naruto. "It's all over." Iruka sensei said. "Caught me already not bad, you're quick sensei. I only had time to learn one technique." He said. And then I decided come out of my hiding spot and I said, "Hi Naruto!" "JJ what are you doing here?" Iruka asked. "I followed you." I said. "Listen Iruka sensei I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu and you're going to let me graduate and everything will be okay! That's the way it works right? Anyone that learns a jutsu from this scroll passes." Naruto said. "Huh? Where'd you get that idea?" Iruka asked. "Yeah that does sound a little off." I stated. "Muskie Sensei told me about it! believe it! He told me wear to find the scroll and this place." Naruto said. I then noticed that Muskie sensei's chakra was near. And then I walked over to Naruto and said, "I think you should hand over the scroll to Iruka sensei and go home how about that? You can show us your new technique in the morning." I said. "Look out!" Iruka sensei warned. And he pushed us out of the way. "I see you found our little hide away." Muskie sensei said. "So that's the way it is huh? I should have known." Iruka sensei said. I was on the ground near him. "Naruto give me the scroll now." Muskie sensei demanded. "What a minute? What's going on here?" Naruto asked. "Naruto, JJ. Don't let Muskie get the scroll. It contains forbidden jutsu that can put our village in grave danger. Muskie used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power." Iruka sensei said. "Naruto Iruka just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Muskie sensei said. "Stop lying Muskie. Don't let him trick you Naruto and JJ." Iruka said. HAHAHAHA Muskie laughed. "Oh I'll tell you who's really lying." Muskie said. "No Muskie!" Iruka yelled. "They have been lying to you your whole life Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago. " Muskie said. "What's he talking about?" I asked. "What decree?" Naruto asked. "Everyone knows it expect you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now he will do anything to shut me up." Muskie said. "What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?" Naruto asked. "Don't tell him it's forbidden!" Iruka sensei yelled. "The decree is no one can tell you that the nine tailed fox is inside of you. The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body you are the nine tailed fox." Muskie said. "How come I don't know about it then?" I asked. "You don't know? Well now you know." And that's when I ran away into the forest. A few minutes later I found Naruto hugging Iruka sensei. And that's when I decided to scare them or at least Naruto. "BOO!" I yelled. I startled Naruto. "Got'cha again Naruto!" I said. "Not funny!" Naruto said.


End file.
